Noël avec kuroshitsuji
by aqua6663
Summary: C'est Noël et il va se passer pleins de choses intéressantes dans ce fameux manoir


**Discalmer** les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais a Yana Toboso dans kuroshitsuji ou black butler c'est vraiment dommage lol ^^

Couple: je ne sais vraiment pas encore

Genre: humour/ autres...

**Noël = Cadeaux mais aussi = problème**

**Premier chapitre les cadeaux**

Ciel était parti avec Soma et Aghni pour trouver des cadeaux de noël à ses 5 domestiques. L'idée venait de Soma et non de Ciel, mais celui-ci se dit que c'était une bonne idée et que ses serviteurs l'avaient bien mérité. D'autant plus il avait hâte de voir c'était quoi le cadeau que lui offrirait ses serviteurs.

Pendant ce temps Sebastian essaya de monté le sapin de noël avec les 3 autres greluches qui étais supposé d'être des domestiques. Puis Finny demanda

**- Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien offrir au jeune maître,** dit tout haut Finnian

**- Du chocolat il adore les sucreries,** dit le cuisinier

**- Non sa serait pas bon pour sa santé, mais on pour lui offrir un bond pour une station thermal, dit May Linn,** en pensant que son maître avant bien besoin de se reposer

**- Ho, ho, ho,** dit simplement Tanaka

- **Haaaa, soupira Sebastian, moi non plus je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui acheter ou fabriquer, un jeu peut être il adore les jeux et il est encore un enfant malgré tout. Sebastian pensa aussi pour les cadeaux des quatre autres, mais ne trouva rien alors il continuait le sapin.**

POV (point de vue) de Ciel

Je rentrais dans une petite boutique et j'essayais de rester calme en apercevant Grell et William.

**- Tiens tiens que faite vous sans votre chien se n'est pas normal, habituellement il vous suit comme votre ombre ou plutôt il vous suit comme un animal qui attends juste le bon moment pour vous dévorer.** dit le shinigami en relevant ces lunette avec sa faux

**- Hein ! Commença Sebas-chan n'est pas là**, cria le roux

- **Euh Ciel dit mois c'est qui ces deux énergumènes,** demanda le prince

**- Vous êtes vraiment mal placé pour dire ça ce sont juste des vieilles connaissances, **dit le comte en se retournant pour se diriger vers une autre allée.

William retenu Grell qui essaya de sauter sur le comte Phantomhive quand celui-ci l'a traité de vieux.

Quand à Ciel il attendit une bride du sujet lorsque les deux shinigamis parla

**- Dit moi Will tu crois que Sebas-Chan va aimer ce cadeau?**

-** hum oui oui allons dépêchons nous de trouver cet objet rare que veux les supérieurs, tsss il est déjà très tard allons plus vite je ne veux pas faire des heures non rémunérés.**

Ciel essaya de regarder ce que Grell avait dans les bras sauf que Soma lui barra la route en lui montrant une plante pour la soubrette.

-** Hum non je ne crois pas que cette plante puisse vraiment faire plaisir à May Linn**, dit Ciel en apercevant un livre de recette pour les nuls, un livre de décoration extérieur (jardin) pour les nuls et un livre de comment être une bonne soubrette pour les nulles ainsi qu'un livre ayant pour titre _Comment devenir un diable pour les nuls._ Ciel eu un coup de génie et les achetas ,2 livres chaque n'était pas aussi cher pour le comte et puis son idée de donner ces livres à ses nuls en inscrivant un autre nom dans l'échange de cadeau devenais vraiment intéressant.

Ciel entra dans un autre magasin et aperçu Undertaker et les deux autres, le jeune comte a eu subitement une drôle d'idée, il voulait inviter les trois shinigami pour contrarier, ainsi qu'exaspérer et irriter Sebastian, juste un petit peu ... pensa Ciel

- Dites moi vous trois ça vous dit de venir au manoir célébré le réveillons de noël, on fait même des échange de cadeaux,dit calmement Ciel

-** Pourquoi j'irais sous le toit d'un démon**, réponda Will

**- Pour justement l'énervé,** répondit le comte avec un sourir enjoliveur

**- Hum et moi habituellement il m'évite** dit Grell, mais voulait quand même accepter.

-** HÉ bien sa lui ferait une _TRÈS_ belle surprise de vous voir j'en suis sûr,** dit d'une belle voix d'ange, le comte Phantomhive qui avait un sourire sadique, mais était redevenu neutre

-** Et moi, Et moi Ciel tu ne m'invites pas et Aghni non plus,** dit tristement Soma

**- Ben je ne t'ai pas invité car vous êtes déjà inclus pour la soirée**, dit ironiquement Ciel

-** Super,** cria le prince du Bengale qui se jeta au coup du Comte

**- Hu hu hu hu, je crois bien y aller, car je pense que je vais voir le paradi (le rire) demain, bon je vous laisse je vais faire des courses de dernières minutes à demain soir.**

**- Bon et bien si ce shinigami y va alors on y va aussi Sutcliff, allons trouver des cadeaux pour l'échange...**

**- Yeah, sa sera mortelle DEATH, **cria le rouquin

-** Alors a demain soir,** dit Ciel en s'en allant vers un autre magasin.

XxxXFin le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôtXxxX

Désolé pour les fautes

sinon Reviews ? ^^

Bon été


End file.
